


Fit

by pootje



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pootje/pseuds/pootje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cliché of soulmates fitting together perfectly always seemed so strange and distant to Max...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit

Max knew the cliché of soulmates fitting together like pieces of a puzzle, but it always seemed so distant, so abstract. Until her forehead slotted in under Chloe's chin, limbs tangled in a cosy mess under the blankets, bodies and hearts perfectly aligned. The busyness of the world outside seemed muffled by a blanket of morning calm. And Max understood like never before what it felt to fit. A sense of belonging, of her place, that she didn't realise had been missing until this moment. And when she leaned up and pressed her lips to Chloe's, they fit perfectly too.

**Author's Note:**

> small word small voice small 5 am drabble  
> [tumblr link](http://gothdirk.tumblr.com/post/132154395643/tiny-5-am-drabble-bc-i-had-a-thought-but-nowhere)


End file.
